God of Thieves Items
The Adventure Title - God of Thieves reveals unique items in each Maze as well as repeatable stat boosts, scrolls, EP, equipment and limited gem sources. Access The usual way to have access to these items is by learning the God of Thieves Adventure Title. Alternatives are as follow: * In Chaos Abyss maze by using Sentry Guard or by casting spells associated to a Chaos Drive that adds a Sentry Guard * By using Eyeball ** created by Ripper's exclusive skill (requires Ripper to be in the team) ** or plundered from Goblin in Card Wonderland * By using Light Fruit (obtainable with Qilin in team) * With Great Detective in team. (Despite the in-game description of his skill, this works 100% of the time) All Mazes These encounters appear in any maze and will be encountered multiple times per run: *Totem in the target floor - Power +1/2 (80% chance to be +1) *Bloodstain on the floor - Attack +1/2 (80% chance to be +1) *Scattered Books - HP or MP +20/40 (80% chance to be +20) *Extinct Bonfire - Restore HP (20% of Max HP) and MP (10% of Max MP) These encounters have the possibility of dropping specific items per maze (denoted in the individual maze sections) but are otherwise repeatable: *Shabby Lair : ** Random spell scrolls ** Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll + Unicorn's Signet (possibly some other Swordsmanship scroll or Signet) *Scattered Items: ** 30 to 80 EP ** Rank 1 or 2 Random equipment *Hidden Storage Chest - EP or random equipment *Loose Brick - Random spells Note that almost always, the dungeon specific GoT drops are limited to once per run each. Adventurer's Forest *Shabby Lair - 3 Wild Honey + 5 Hive *Mushroom Village - food ingredients (e.g. : 30x Vanilla Flour or 30x Magic Bean Pod) or Smurf's Potion *Loose Brick - Erberry Wand *Scattered Items - Tree House items (broken arrows, etc.) *Scattered Tape - Tape (increase effects spells by 5%) *Hidden Storage Chest - Adventurer's Rune *Broken Mechanical Device - Repeating Shotgun M1887 or Grenade Launcher MM1 Hero's Village * Hidden Storage Chest: Cross + 2x Holy Cup * Loose Brick : 2 Strange Statue * Rubbish Pile (frequent): A few Coins and/or a few EP. / 1x Holy Cup * Scattered Items: 2 Old Poker + 3 Glass Eye * Scattered Tape: Tape (The Ring) - Summon Sadako (Valid in maze) * Shabby Bookshelf: Strange Magazine - (consumable version of it worth 10 gems) * Shabby Lair: Bandit's Gloves + Bandit's Belt or Bandit's Gloves + Bandit's Jacket * Strange Bookshelf: The Godfather: Mob Godfather status (Decreases the damage sustained by 90% when attacking evil creatures. the effect lasts in the target floor.) * Toilet: Bloody Writing Paper - Blade of Ruin's effect increase by 1 round. * Toilet Tissue - 5 gems Lost Temple * Abandoned Cauldron: food ingredients * Hidden Storage Chest: One random rank 5 equipment from one of the elemental suits. * Large Culture Dish: Complete Alien Spawn * Loose Brick: Crystal Skull x3 * Scattered items: Cheap Liquor x3 and Low Quality Cigarette x3 * Shabby lair: Alien Spawn or Predator Gene * Shabby terminal: explodes or stat boost and EP ** If main is Terminator or Future Cat or a gumball with high machine affinity'Shabby Terminal', max reward for Alien,Armor, Autobots, Avalon, Black Warrior, Captain, Commander, Cytus, Divine Dragon, Future Cat, Goblin, Machine Herald, Night Knight, Predator, Templar, Terminator, Zerg Queen, Zeros, Zeus: (lim. 2x), Attack+5, Power+5, EP+1000 ** If main is a gumball with a lesser machine affinity'Shabby Terminal', nice but not maximal reward for Alchemist, Archaeologist, Chuchu, Commando, Deemo, DJ, Guardian, Kaito, Machinist, Mage, Magic Boy, Minstrel, Paparazzi, Puppeteer, Sage, Space Wizard, Time Wizard: Attack+1, Power+1, EP+300 ** Most gumballs: EP+100 ** Gumballs avert to machines: nothing ** Note: the limit for the gems is shared with the Shabby Terminal in City of Steam. Borderland * Abandoned Truck: Soul Crystal x15 * Hidden Storage Chest: complete Evil Sacrifice suit. * Loose Brick: Bone Staff x3 * Scattered Tape: Tape : Cause 500% extra damage when attacking Undead. Only valid in the target floor. * Scattered Items: ** One of Gaheris's Scroll, Lamorak's Scroll, Lancelot's Scroll ** And one of Black Dragon's Signet, Phoenix's Signet * Shabby Lair: Shin Bone x3 + Breastbone x3 + Skull x3 Ancient Arena *Braveheart - Brave Heart (Attack +20 in gladiator match, -5% EP to upgrade melee titles) *Hidden Storage Chest - Ancient Calling suit *Loose Brick - Burned Parchment + Shaman's Ear *Scattered Items - 20 Bent Coins *Shabby Bookshelf - Scrolls ( 5x Death Ripple; 2x armageddon) *Shabby Lair - Bottle of Blood x3 / Eyeball Tincture + 2x Orc's Liver *Weapon Shelf - 2x Melee Relics Forest of Whispers *Hidden Storage Chest - Magic Vine upgrade materials (1 Magic Spring + 2 Golden Mandala) *Loose Brick - Holly Wand *Scattered Items: 20x Black Thorn Seed *Shabby Lair - Zergling Egg x3, Black Thorn Seed x20 *Rainbow Mushroom - Rainbow Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Destroy Mushroom - Destroy Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Frost Mushroom - Frost Mushroom x1, x2, x3 Saint's Tower * Saint's Dressing Mirror: judges your looks, grants nothing, EP, stat boosts, or gems based on how "beautiful" your main gumball is. See table below. Note that the beauty score might actually change when a fashion is worn. * Strange Bookshelf: gives a book based on current main gumball. The name of the book is the same as what that gumball reads on the World Tree. Some books give 3 gems the first time they are used, then coins on future runs. After three gem books, all books will be coins. ** If you main Pinocchio you can get Adventures of Pinocchio book that gives 3 gems. ** Mischief: Tricky Brains worth 3 gems. ** Chef: Art of a Bite worth 5k~10k coins. ** Magic Boy: Harry Potter worth ** Adventurer: Forrest Gump worth 3 gems. ** Divine Dragon: Dragon Ball worth ** Sorcerer : ?Stolen Cats worth 5k~10k coins. ** Bounty Hunter: Detective Conan worth ** Noble : Noble Etiquette worth *Hidden Storage Chest: Complete Lich's Will equipment suit *Loose Brick - + *Saint's Wardrobe - 3x Magic Relics *Scattered Items - Magic Toffee x3 Desert Oasis *Statue of Anubis - answer is Maat's Feather, gives 3 Golden Pots or 2 Gumball Pots. (3 Golden Pots a limited number of times, at least 2x) *Crystal Ball - Jafar's Crystal Ball (Deals damage 10x basic Power. Double the effect against a boss) *Scattered Items - 2x Golden Lamp Oil + Flag of Sudan *Forgotten Baggage Train - 2 or 3 Adventure Relics *Hidden Storage Chest - 3x Inferior Lamp Oil + 2x Golden Lamp Oil *Shabby Lair - 2x Golden Lamp Oil + Scorpion Powder + Leather Water Bag *Loose Brick - 2x Burned Parchment Bloody Fortress *Abandoned Truck: 10x Arcane Crystal *Bloody Doll - sacrifice for +300 faith *Blood Throne: ** If Main is a high standing gumball (like King): Attack +3, Power +3, HP +50, MP +50, 500 EP, (limited to 3 times ever)High standing gumballs are: King, Dwarf King, Odin, Prince, Zerg Queen, Nobunaga, Spartan, Lich King, Poseidon, Hades,Lionheart King, Saladin, Checkers, Skeleton Lord, Pharaoh, Black & White Queen, Frost Queen, King Arthur, Son of Satan, Zeus, Alexander ** If Main is of very low standing: -500 HP ** Else nothing * Scattered Items: Demon's Kidney Specimen, Demon's Spleen Specimen * Shabby Lair : complete Burst Spike set. * Loose Brick: 2x Grils' Tract Stone Dracula's Castle * Abandoned Cauldron: food ingredients (e.g. : 20 Fairy Spring) * Bloody Experimental Table: Experimental Essence Blood x1 * Hidden Storage Chest: 30x Essence Blood * Loose Brick: Clan Signet x1 * Scattered Items: 3x Venom Gland Sample or 3x Magic Dust or 3x Mithril Bullet * Scattered Tape: Tape (15% extra damage vs blood-sucking creatures) * Shabby Lair: Ancestor's Blood x1, Essence Blood x20 Skeleton Island * Hidden Storage Chest: Dragon Carronade + Golden Caisson * Loose Brick: 2x Ghost Crystal * Scattered Items: Goblin's Device + Siren Figurehead * Scattered Parcel: Volley ball (cast Holy Rebirth durability 2/3) & Ice Skates (shoes +2att + 6% dodge 2*) * Scattered Clay Pot: Gumball Pot x1/2 or Golden Pot x 3 (limited) * Shabby Lair: Strange Fruit (HP/MP) + Strange Fruit (Attack/Power) * Pile of bones: King Kong Skull (Helmet +8 att 5* +100% att vs beast) Pirate's Port *Chess Table - Tower Statue x2, Statue of Black Panther x2 *Contraband Goods - , , *Hidden Storage Chest - Ammo x20 *Hidden Wine Cabinet - First Mate's Spirit x1-3 *Loose Brick - Shadow Badge x3 *Scattered Items - Pirate's Ale x5 *Shabby Lair - Demon's Hug suit Avalon Fortress *Loose Brick - *Hidden Storage Chest - Repeating Shotgun M1887 or Grenade Launcher MM1 *Scattered Items - + + *Shabby Lair - *Compound Blending Device - goblin compounds (e.g. 2x Goblin Compound III or 4x Goblin Compound II or 5x Goblin Compound I) *Rusty Cultivation Furnace - Keep pressing random buttons to get Damaged Cultivation Furnace Core (Engineering Component drop probability +10%) **Chef will get a Cooking ingredient as well *Caisson - cannon shells, dwarf explosives (e.g. 5x Cannon Shell + 3x Gray Dwarf Explosive Mine M32) City of Steam * Console - Atk+5, Pwr+5, gems, EP * Hidden Storage Chest - 2 Mechanical Eyeball + 1 Metal Charizard + 2 Electrical Top * Loose Brick - Interphone Battery x5 * Robot's Remains - Search for regular components, Repair will give you Sonny robot. ** Repair requires Machinist or a gumball with the Machinery Titles. * Robot Wreckage - 3 regular components (Robot Wreckage replaces Robot's Remains once you have Sonny) * Safe - Code: 654321, (3 gems for a few encounters, then 10,000 - 20 000 coins on subsequent encounters) * Scattered Items - + + * Shabby Lair - Clockwork Rat and Clockwork Spider and Metal Fishbone x3 * Shabby Terminal: ** Same as in Lost Temple, see Lost Temple for details Spacecraft Ruins * Deep Thinking: Ultimate Answer * Hidden Storage Chest: 20x Gear * Loose Brick: 3x Medical Package * Metallic Cabinet: Clockwork Rat and Clockwork Spider Or Metal Fishbone + Electrical Top * Scattered Items: 2x one of the following: Grenade Launcher MM1, Flame Thrower M2, Shoulder Bazooka LAW80, Frag Grenade M67 * Shabby Lair: Dynamic Gear * Weird Charging Platform: Gives Charge Shield to enemies. Gives Broken Shield Generator when destroyed. Can be deactivated using All-Purpose Tool to get Shield Generator (Item) after clearing level. Hell Frontier * Demon's Egg - Little Demon * Devil's Contract - The Eye of Judgment * Hidden Storage Chest - 5x each elemental crystal * Loose Brick - 3 Mark of Thor * Remains of Faust - Faust * Run-down Lair - Forging ingredients (Beast's Teeth, Demon Meat, etc) * Scattered Items - 3 Demon Thorns * Shabby Lair: Beast's Teeth + 2x Demon Meat Gods' Chessboard * Brock's Corpse: The 7th Seal * Deep Blue: Raise all stats: Attack +3, Power +3, HP +50, MP+50 * Hidden Storage Chest: 5x Lifeguard Statue * Loose Brick: Gods' Scroll * Scattered Items: 5x Spell Forbidden Crystal Ball * Shabby Lair: 2x Amber Statue * Toy Box: Aeroplane Chess Erathia * Hidden Storage Chest: Steam Revolution + Aerospace and Aviation + Electric Weekly * Large Culture Dish : Complete Alien Spawn * Loose Brick: Interphone Battery x5 * Scattered Game Cassette: Game Cartridge (Recover 30% airship's Energy) * Scattered Items: + + * Shabby Lair: * Strange Robot: chat with him with a mechanical gumball as main to get BB-7 (Energy +6000, Armor +2). Might also work with Machinist as main (unverified). Eden's Land *Secondary Weapon Platform: Modify Metal Storm to launch rockets every 5 rounds. Requires a mechanical gumball in the team (as main or as soul-link). *Components Pile:Gives Miniature Power Furnace. Use: Metal Storm's HP +100. When Metal Storm cast skills, 10% chance not to consume energy. *Energy Warehouse: , , *Hidden Storage Chest: 50x Smart Chip *Scattered Items: 2 out of Alloy Piercing Blade, Composite Armor Piece, Nerve Sensor, Nanoscale Repair Kit, Energy Cube Cloud Island *Sundries Pile: Qingshan Treasure Plate needed item for O-Kiku *Instrument Rack: Le Pipa (Obtain 300 EP, When upgrading Adventure Title, EP consumption decreases by 5%) *Gloomy well: Power+5 , Mp+50 *Shabby Lair: Hand-Pulled Noodles + Taiyaki + Beast's Bone *Loose Brick: Burnt Branch + 2x Cherry Tree Branch *Scattered Items: 8x Winkie Rice Ball Chaos Abyss In this maze, God of Thieves items can also be obtained using Sentry Guard items. * Hidden Storage Chest: Random level IV chaos stone * Loose Brick: 3x Sentry Guard * Scattered Items: 2x Stone of Dark + 2x Stone of Light * Shabby Lair : 2 Rotten Meat + 1x Tusk * The Statue of Death: "View": Obtain Book of the Dead - Master the Rank 6 Dark spell Call of the Dead * Typewriter: Manuscript full of Words * Wax Statue: "Observe": -5 Mental, Blood Wax Block Special Chaos Drive * Yorick (Monkey): Requires Sentry Guard to be present to actually interact with to gain random spells and for him to count toward having met all the monkeys (necessary to get Cyclops or Cyclops fragments). Card Wonderland work in progress.. *Fantastic Crystal: , , , , one time set then next time it's random items *Lost Chest: Obtain Special Card "Treasure" *Evil Altar: HP becomes 1 ** Loss of 300+ HP: Attack & Power +2 ** Loss of 600+ HP: Attack & Power +3 ** Loss of 800+ HP: Attack & Power +5 ** Loss of 1200+ HP: Attack & Power +8 * Hidden Storage Chest: 12x Illusionary Sand * Shabby Lair: 5x Tribal Signet * Loose Brick: 2x Nighthawk Feather + 2x Broken Eggshells * Scattered Items: 2x Miscanthus + 2x Dream Mushroom * And all the common ones ( see All Mazes). Bracada College *Creepy Paper - Gives Creepy Paper *Strange Octopus - Fight, when killed gives random stone, spells and 2 gems (limit: 6?) (TIP: Nether Wicks worked well) *Broken Robot - Search/Repair **Search - Gives some relics and airship mats **Repair: if failed, gives relics and airship mats; if successful gives Monokuma robot (one-time only). 100% success rare with any mechanical gumball, Peter or Machinist. 25% success rate with any other gumball. * Shabby Lair: 5x Energon * Hidden Storage Chest: 2 Magic Potion + 2 Energy Potion * Scattered Items: Random level 7 stone * Loose brick: 2x Painkiller God of Thieves has some peculiarities for Bracada College : * For Hidden Storage Chest and Scattered Items (and possibly some others), you either get the maze specific result or EP. The other usual possible results are not possible here. Sdorica * Test Subject-MX46: Consume 1 Million Infuse Bookmark to recover the test subject **"Dismantle" - Gives Soul Energy and Prairie Stele **"Repair" - Success: Robot Test Subject - MX46 (Requires Magic-type as main) / Failed: Gives Soul Energy and Prairie Stele * Mushroom Fairy: Submit Soul Energy to feed it. **Feed 5 and Below - Gives nothing **Feed 6-10 - Gives 3 out of Golden Orb, Black Orb and White Orb (possible repetitions) **Feed 11-15 - Gives Origin Seed, Prairie Stele, Bear Woodcarving, and Dragon Slayer's Tear **'Feed 16-20' - Gives (1st time), 3 Million Infuse Bookmark (subsequent) **Feed 21+ - Gives Stool with Grasses *Sacred Candleholder: Consume 8 orbs to ignite the candleholder **"Golden Orb" - Attack +5, HP +50 **"Black Orb" - All spell effects +5% **"White Orb" - Recover all HP and MP * Treasury Gate (Fallen King City): Can only be opened by Angelia main. Gives ** First time: and ** Subsequent times: * Shabby Lair: 20x Soul Energy * Hidden Storage Chest: 3x Million Infuse Bookmark * Scattered Items: 3x Golden Orb + 3x White Orb + 3x Black Orb * Loose brick: 2x Prairie Stele * And all the common ones, see All Mazes Notes Category:Featured knowledge Category:Titles